


Don't Have to be Theseus

by DeadBreadDead



Series: Tommyinnit's Exile and the War [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Depressed Tommyinnit, Family Bonding, Family Shenanigans, Light Angst, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Not Beta Read, Soft Technoblade, Suicide Attempt, We die like Wilbur, dream isnt manipulative, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tommy's exile, tw, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBreadDead/pseuds/DeadBreadDead
Summary: Tubbo had exiled Tommy. He turned his back on their friendship, and cast him out of the land he'd fought for. Luckily, he had his family and Dream to help him cope and grow.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tommyinnit's Exile and the War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055771
Comments: 16
Kudos: 651





	Don't Have to be Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This took a lot longer than I'd originally planned, but it also ended up 4x longer than I expected so that should hopefully make up for it. This is the prequel to my fic "Tubbo, it's been 2 years" but they can be read in either order. I wrote most of this between 12-4 am, so i'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.
> 
> I also want to clarify that this is simply a fanfic of the characters in the Dream SMP, not the streamers themselves. There's Techno/Dream, and that is purely their characters, in no way do I ship the streamers irl. Dreams name, Clay, is used a few times but in this fic Dream is simply the alias he uses, and Clay is his birthname, I am not talking about the streamer.
> 
> !!Suicide TW!! If suicide makes you uncomfortable or triggers you in any sense, stop reading at "That's how Tommy found himself at the nether" and you should be able to continue reading after the next scene break (indicated by ——— ) although it is briefly mentioned a couple times after that.

They sailed up to an empty area of land, and Dream got out of the boat. Tommy followed Dream, listening as he explained once again how he couldn’t go back to L’Manberg, or even Dream SMP.

“Alright, I get it big man. Can you just leave me to my misery now?” He grumbled.

“I thought you wouldn’t want to be alone? Other than Ghostbur,” Dream asked, turning to face him.

“I’d rather be alone with Ghostbur then be here with you, at least I fuckin like Ghostbur,” Tommy crossed his arms.

“I’m okay with either!” Ghostbur chimed in.

“Tommy, listen-”

“No Dream, you forced Tubbo to exile me. I don’t have to listen to what you have to say,” Tommy stated, beginning to walk away from the green man.

“I’m serious. I had to punish you somehow, and Dream SMP wanted something serious. With you gone, I’ll have an easier time taking control of L’Manberg, and your friends will be safer. Technoblades base isn’t too far away either, he can always help you out,” Dream shrugged, doing a total 180 from when he was still in L’Manberg as he was exiled.

“Really? You expect me to believe that? You want me dead, Dream. So why don’t you just get it done and over with since we both know that’s what you want?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy, that’s not what I want. I don’t want to kill you, or your friends. I want the entire SMP, the whole server. Everyone keeps getting in my way. If you’re here, you’re safe and out of my way,” Dream explained.

Tommy felt suspicious. There’s no way Dream doesn’t want him dead, no way. He could believe the part about wanting the server, but if he killed Tommy here and now, then he’d never have to worry about him getting in the way ever again.

“Before you ask, yes there’s another reason. I promised someone important to me I wouldn’t let you die, okay? So as long as you don’t break any of the clearly stated rules, you have my word I will not kill you,” Dream sighed.

He decided to just take that as his answer. He walked a little bit away from Dream and got ready to start building a house when Dream came over and demanded he empty his inventory. Tommy complied, not wanting to piss Dream off. So he threw everything into the hole Dream dug and watched all his things get destroyed by tnt. It hurt, seeing his hard work gone.

Building a dirt hut felt embarrassing. He had nothing, everything taken away from him. What could he even do about it though?

———

It's been a week since he was last in L'Manberg. Wilbur and, surprisingly enough, Dream had been keeping him company. Dream wasn't being as bad as he'd expected when the man first started hanging around. Tommy had expected Dream to maybe keep his inventory empty, or to manipulate him somehow; But he's just been hanging around, keeping company, and keeping Tommy alive. Which made him suspicious; What if he was trying to gain his trust to kill him later?

"You ready to go up?" Dream asked, sitting on the ground behind Tommy.

He'd gone mining, and Dream followed along like always. Tommy nodded, mining the last piece of iron he was standing by.

Dream let him walk up first, and Tommy decided to start a conversation.

"Dream, why haven't you done anything?" He asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean Tommy?" Dream questioned.

"Well, you get what you want by manipulating people from the sidelines, playing neutral while manipulating both sides to do what you want. So why haven't you tried manipulating me?" Tommy glanced back at Dream.

Dream paused, shocked at the teenager.

"Wow, when did you catch onto that? I thought I was being pretty secretive. And Tommy, I don't plan on manipulating you. You're smart, you probably wouldn't have even fallen for it. You remember how I said I promised someone I wouldn't let you die, right? He told me you're too smart to fall for it," Dream shrugged.

"You think I'm smart?" Tommy froze, staring at Dream.

Before Dream could say anything, Tommy kept going.

"You also said this 'important person' thinks I'm smart. There's only one person I know that's ever called me smart other than Wilbur," Tommy smiled.

This time, it was Dream who froze, eyes widening behind his mask. He stood there, staring at Tommy.

"Tommy-"

"Who is this important person, Dreamy boy? Does it happen to be, oh I don't know, Technoblade?" Tommy crossed his arms, a confident smirk on his face.

The first time he's looked confident in a week.

"No- I- Tommy what-" Dreams reaction gave Tommy all the confirmation he needed.

"You two official yet?" He asked, continuing to work his way out of the mine.

"Not exactly, I guess. Hopefully soon though," Dream admitted.

"Listen here, Dream. I trust my brother and who he likes, but if you ever even dream of hurting him," Tommy paused to chuckle at his own pun before continuing,"I will not hesitate to run your own axe through your heart," Tommy threatened, staring at the black eyes of the porcelain mask dream wore.

Closing his eyes and making up his mind, Dream reached up behind his head and undid the clasp of the mask, pulling it off.

"Tommy, I can guarantee you I will never even think of hurting him. And if I do? I'll be dead before you could even find out, I wouldn't be able to live with it. I- we may not be official yet, Tommy, but I love him okay? And if you practiced a little, you could be terrifying," Dream stated, staring at Tommy.

Tommy's eyes widened when Dream took off his mask. His hair was exactly the shade of blonde he imagined, darker than his but a lot lighter than Wilbur's. His eyes an identical green to emeralds. Snapping out of it, Tommy realized he had yet to respond.

"I'll take your word for now, Dream. But if I ever find out that you hurt him? It is over for you," Tommy stated, satisfied when Dream simply nodded.

"And you think I'm terrifying?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"You could be, in the future. Especially if you work on it," Dream shrugged.

"Oh wait til I tell Tech how much you love him," Tommy muttered with a smile.

"Tommy no-"

———

After being exiled for two months, Technoblade finally showed up. He'd apologized profusely for not visiting sooner, saying he'd gotten really busy and decided to get everything he needed done so he could spent a while with Tommy.

Tommy understood, he knew how busy Technoblade could get, plus he'd get to stay!

Dream wasn't there the first day Techno was, probably wanting to give the two some alone time. It's been years since Tommy and Technoblade were able to do some brotherly bonding, which consisted of threatening to kill each other over potatoes, iron, apples, and anything under the sun.

"Hey you two!" Dream said, when he finally arrived.

"Hel- Dream? Why aren't you wearing your mask? Tommy-" Techno asked, looking quickly between Dream and Tommy.

Dream chuckled and explained he's already shown Tommy his face and stopped wearing the mask around him after a week.

That's when Tommy remembered about his idea to confront Techno about his unofficial relationship with Dream, which he learned more about since Dream originally told him. Except Dream never left him alone with Techno, and the smirk he wore everytime Tommy would try to get him to leave made it obvious that was why.

"It's been a week since Techno got here! Why won't you leave us alone?" Tommy whined when Techno left to find and kill some cows.

"What else do I have to do?" Dream asked, leaning back against a tree.

The trio had been wandering around the nearby forest, and had decided to take a little break from all the walking.

"Cause chaos and drama in Dream SMP and L'Manberg?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"But annoying you is more fun," Dream laughed.

Tommy glared at him, looking back down at the book Tech had brought him when said man returned.

"Hey Clay, when are you going back to Dream SMP?" Tehcnoblade asked, handing out cooked steak.

When, how, and where he cooked it, Tommy had absolutely no idea, but food is food. Then what Techno said sunk in.

"Clay? Your name is Clay?" Tommy laughed.

"I- Yes, Tommy, yes it is," Dream said, throwing a glare at Technoblade, his eyes softening as he looked at the piglin hybrid.

"Wait. So, Dream. You admit Techno is hot, right?" Tommy said slowly.

Dream blushed and nodded. Ah, bless his heart, full of young love.

"So if Techno is hot, and you're Clay, then does he make you hardened Clay?" Tommy asked, laughing at the sudden tomato red of Dreams face.

"TOMMY-" Dream yelled, standing up.

Technoblade was laughing his ass off while Tommy was running for his life, a flustered and embarrassed Dream chasing after him, holding a stick picked up from the ground.

Tommy ended up climbing a tree to escape Dream and his stick, and now Dream and Technoblade were laughing since he couldn't get down.

"You're like a cat!" Dream exclaimed.

"I- what?" Tommy asked, almost losing his balance on the branch.

"You're like a cat! You can get up a tree but not down!" Dream was laughing, face red. Again.

Techno was laughing too, too busy laughing to speak.

"Fuck off you two, help me down!" Tommy tried whining, but it was more of a laugh than anything else.

"Nah, imma head back to Dream Smp now! Bye!" Dream kissed Techno goodbye and ran, throwing up his middle finger when Tommy yelled at him to come back.

Technoblade finally calmed down and managed to get Tommy out of the tree. What would the kid do without his older brother?

"So, you two kiss but aren't official yet?" Tommy asked.

Techno nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. We kiss and stuff, but like- It's just complicated, but in a good way. I honestly just think we're both too scared to make the first move," Techno shrugged.

"What does the great Blood God have to be scared of?" Tommy asked, looking down at his older brother.

That's right, looking down. Tommy is 6"0, and his older brother is only 5"6, although he often wears 4 inch platforms, making him a good 6 feet. It was Technoblades biggest insecurity, so Tommy never teased about it.

"I'm scared of losing him, Toms. I love him, a lot, and the thought of freaking him out or scaring him off absolutely terrifies me. I really love him Tommy, that also scares me. I've never loved someone the way I love him, what if I fuck it up? I love you, Will, and Dad, but that's different, you're family!" Technoblade admitted, looking away and Tommy felt proud; The older always found it difficult to say when he was hurt or feeling scared or worried, normally pretending he's fine.

"Tech, listen to me. This is new for Dream too, and I can tell you with 100% certainty that he feels the same. You won't scare him off, have you seen the man? He wouldn't leave us alone, you can't get rid of him when you want to. You won't fuck it up, Techie, because you love him and he loves you. I know I joke a lot, but I wouldn't about this, alright? Just trust me," Tommy smiled, breaking out an old nickname he made for Techno when he was what, 6?

Technoblade smiled back at him, and the two continued their walk in silence.

"You should ask him out officially," Tommy mentioned.

"How could I know he'd say yes? I wouldn't be able to deal with it if he says no," Techno exclaimed.

"Technoblade, listen to me right now and listen good. I've had a similar conversation with Dream. He feels the exact same way, he loves you with his whole heart. When I told him that if he ever hurts you, he took off his mask for the first time and stared me in the eyes as he promised he'd never even think of it, and he wasn't lying. So give it a shot, okay? Because I guarantee he will say yes," Tommy stated, staring at his brother.

Techno slowly nodded, saying he'll think about it, which was enough for Tommy.

The two made it back to the tent, walking in a nice silence, where Wilbur was waiting for them.

"Hello! Dream left about ten minutes ago, said you shouldn't be far behind!" The happy voice of Wilbur said.

Tommy smiled at the sight of his brothers happy ghost. He's been in L'Manberg for a while, it's nice to see him again.

"Hey Wilbur!" Tommy and Techno said in unison, causing all three brothers to laugh.

Suddenly, Wilbur gasped.

"This is the first time in a long time the three of us have been alone together! Can we have a fishing day? Please?" Wilbur begged, and the other two easily agreed.

They made fishing rods, Tommy making fun of Technoblade for trying to make a fishing rod like an axe.

"It was an accident! I haven't made a fishing rod in like 2 years!" Techno defended pointlessly.

"Whatever you say, Mr Blood God," Tommy laughed.

The three set out for a nice trip, deciding to go to a lake half an hour away rather than the beach, wanting to be extra and have fun. Going the half hour totally wasn't Tommy's idea.

The three arrived at the lake and sat down, Tommy in the middle with Technoblade on his right and Wilbur on his left.

"Will, how's everyone in L'manburg?" Tommy eventually asked, turning his head from his slightly bobbing fishing rod to look at his brother.

"They're doing great! Dream has told them they could visit once a month, but Tubbo is too afraid of Dream to let them. Kinda stupid, since Dream was the one who said it. Niki mentioned thinking about sneaking over once," Wilbur shrugged.

Tommy looked down, staring into the water. Was Tubbo really stopping anyone from visiting him? It's only been 2 months since his exile, he could loosen up soon. Tommy assumed Tubbo would no doubt wanna visit him, right?

"Hey, cheer up a bit kid. They all love you, alright?" Techno said, nudging Tommy with his shoulder.

"Here, have some blue!" Wilbur said, handing some to Tommy.

Tommy laughed and thanked him, and the three talked and fished until sunset.

———

He was alone. For the first time since he's been exiled, he's alone. Wilbur had gone to L'Manberg to check up on everyone, Dream was out doing whatever he does, probably causing chaos or drama, and Phil had asked Techno for help with a project, and he left for the first time in a month. So he was alone.

He'd been okay. He was. At first. Now, as he lay alone in his bed with nobody to talk to, he wasn't.

_"Then let's be the bad guys, Tommy."_ Echoed in his head, accompanied by Techno's Theseus speech.

He didn't want to be the bad guy, and he didn't want to be Theseus. He didn't want to die alone, exiled from his home. He wanted to laugh with Tubbo while talking about bees, have sleepovers with Fundy, and pick flowers with Niki.

Tommy didn't want to be totally alone.

_"Let's blow it to smithereens."_

He didn't want to go crazy, like Wilbur had. But what if he already did? He rolled over in bed, putting his pillow over his head.

Nobody had noticed Wilbur was too far gone until it was too late. What if that happens to him?

Night time was always the worst for Tommy to be alone. It always had been. He didn't sleep alone until he was 12 years old, and even then he couldn't sleep without distracting himself and falling asleep without thoughts floating into his head, thoughts he didn't like.

Trying to think of happier things and distract himself, he thought of his childhood with his family. Then he thought of Technos breakdown when he was 16, where he almost killed Wilbur during a typical fight. Phil had stopped him just in time, throwing his hand in front of the blade. The scar was still there to this day, and Techno had refused to train with anyone for a few years. He became afraid of himself and of hurting anyone. Then he left, became a murderer, and a king. And then, Wilbur went insane. Does it run in the family? Is Tommy going crazy inevitable?

"No no no, I need to stop," He muttered, trying to drown out his thoughts.

He sat up when he remembered the disk Dream had returned to him. Tommy got out of his warm bed and grabbed it from his chest, putting it into his jukebox and falling asleep before it was even half over.

———

It took Techno two months to return. But when he did, he brought a surprise.

"Oh Tommy!" Technoblade called as he arrived, grabbing Tommy's attention from the flowers he was planting, thinking of Niki.

"Hey Tech," Tommy replied without looking up.

"I brought a surprise," At that, Tommy looked up.

He immediately dropped the hoe and seeds, beginning to sprint.

"Whoa there kiddo," Phil laughed when Tommy hugged him, almost tackling him to the ground.

"Dad! It's been so long!" Tommy yelled.

"Still loud as ever, I see," Phil laughed.

Techno left the two alone, going off to find Dream.

"How's it been? I hope you haven't been too alone," Phil smiled, ruffling his sons hair.

"It's been pretty good. Wilbur is constantly here, same with Dream. Tech was here for a month, he didn't leave until you asked. I've only been totally alone for one night, which wasn't bad," Tommy lied a little, not wanting to worry his father.

Tommy showed Phil around his new home, for another year and 8 months. He found it hard to believe he's only been exiled for 4 months. 4 months and a week to be exact, not that Tommy was counting.

For the first time in a long time, the entire family (plus Dream) was all together. Naturally, Tommy suggested they have a picnic, to which everyone gladly agreed.

They sat in a flower field Techno and Dream had found a few days earlier, laughing and being happy as a family.

"Oh Dad, I have something to tell you," Techno hesitantly started, getting everyone's immediate and undivided attention, which probably didn't help.

"I'd never have you Tech, what is it?" Phil smiled.

Tommy also smiled, especially when he noticed Dream place his hand over Technos reassuringly.

"Well, Clay and I are dating," Techno said, staring harshly at the grass as if it had personally wronged him.

"That's amazing!" Phil said at the same time Tommy had yelled.

"Officially? I missed it?!" He'd exclaimed.

Dream and Technoblade laughed, Techno finally looking up.

"Yeah, you did," Dream said.

"Who worked up the balls to do it?" Tommy eagerly asked.

Wilbur watched the exchange with a happy smile, thinking about how nice it was to finally have his family together again.

"I did. Earlier today, actually," Techno admitted.

"So that's why there's hickeys on Dreams neck," Phil raised an eyebrow, and both boys immediately blushed.

"You can call me Clay, Phil. After all, it is my name," Dream said, purposely ignoring the previous statement.

"Alright, Clay. I plan on staying the night if that's okay with you guys," Phil said, looking at his sons and his sons boyfriend.

"Of course Dad! You can stay as long as you want!" Tommy said, happy his family would be together.

Phil laughed at his sons enthusiasm, and the group continued their picnic. By the time the sun had set, they were all laying on their backs and stargazing.

Dream was lying on Technoblades chest, and Tommy was curled up beside father like old times. Wilbur was smiling up at the stars, and to Tommy, he forgot he was even exiled and felt like he was in a coming of age movie.

———

It took 8 months after he was exiled for anyone to realize Tommy wasn't as okay as he said.

The first to notice anything was up was Wilbur. The youngest was always happy, a little too happy. When he thought he was alone, he'd break down.

Wilbur had arrived back at Logsted earlier than he'd planned, ending up back around midnight rather than the afternoon of the next day. He silently floated towards Tommy's tent when he heard sobbing. Hovering outside, he listened. He felt bad about spying and invading the boys privacy, but he felt worried.

After hearing the kids cries, he immediately flew off to find Techno or Dream, or anyone.

———

It took an additional month for anyone to confront Tommy.

He'd been tending his plants, a hobby he'd taken up after that first night alone. It reminded Tommy of when he'd spend time with Niki, watching her tend plants and crops for hours before she showed him how to help. Now he did it on his own.

Phil was the one to confront him. Techno had brought him specifically for that, because everyone agreed their father would be the best to comfort Tommy.

"Hey Toms!" Phil called.

"Dad!" Tommy exclaimed, excitement of Phil showing up never fading from the first time he appeared.

"I was gonna go for a walk, wanna join?" Phil was hardly halfway through his sentence before his youngest was standing up and walking over.

Tommy agreed, eager to spend one on one time with his dad. The two began walking, heading towards a waterfall Techno found that was an hour away. They made pleasant small talk along the way, catching up. Tommy told him about his new love of gardening, and Phil was happy his son found something he likes, something peaceful which was rare in the family.

They sat silently by the brook the waterfall pours into when Tommy broke the nice silence.

"So why'd you take me here?" He asked, and Phil sat up.

"How'd you know I had a reason?" He asked his son.

"Dad, Tech and Clay have been the people I've spent 9 months with, and they can be the most cryptic people on earth, you sorta learn to pick up ulterior motives," Tommy shrugged.

"Good for you Tommy. You're right, I do wanna talk about something. How are you? And I mean how are you really, I know you're not okay," Phil looked at Tommy, who was staring harshly at the brook.

"I'm really doing fine, promise," Tommy said without moving.

"Tommy," Phil sighed, trying to make his stubborn kid open up.

"Okay, okay. I haven't been alright, I haven't for a few months. I was actually okay at first, but," Tommy trailed off, still staring at the water.

"But?"

"But lately things have been bad. Like really, really bad Dad. I keep hearing Wilbur and Techno, the things they said during the war. It's not their fault, and I'd never blame them," Tommy was quick to defend his brothers, and Phil smiled at how protective he could be.

"What have you been hearing exactly?" Phil asked.

"Wilbur talking about being the bad guys and blowing up L'Manberg, and Technos Theseus speech. You weren't there for most of that. Before the peak of the war, Wilbur cracked. He constantly talked about being the villains and wanting to blowing L'Manberg sky high," Tommy explained.

"What did he say? Anything specific?" Phil egged Tommy on gently, knowing that without prodding Tommy would leave out details.

"Let's be the bad guys, Tommy. If I can't have Manburg, NO ONE can have manburg. Let's blow it to smithereens," Tommy quoted, unintentionally mimicking the way Wilbur had said each line.

"Techno told me the story of Theseus," Phil nodded along, knowing the story well, having been the one to tell Techno, "He compared me to Theseus, and so far it's been coming true. I'm scared of actually being Theseus, of Tech being right, of dying like he did," Tommy admitted.

"Toms, listen. You are not Theseus. Sure, there's similarities, but there's similarities between everyone. You have family and friends who love you to pieces," Phil tried.

"I know! I know that! That's why I hate it! Because what if everyone ends up hating me?" Tommy yelled, and Phil felt his heart shatter.

His son was worried about everyone hating him?

"Tommy, can I ask you something?" Phil started, noticing Tommy try to discreetly wipe away a stray tear as he nodded.

"Do I hate Tech for cutting me and limiting the mobility of my hand?" Tommy looked at him and silently shook his head.

"Do you hate Wilbur for blowing up Manberg?" Again, Tommy shook his head.

"So tell me, why would any of us ever hate you? Fear can be irrational, and that's okay and normal, but knowing how to fight your brain helps," He said.

"Thank you, Dad," Tommy said, shuffling over and hugging Phil tightly.

"Anytime. You're my son, Tommy. I'd do anything for you. So would Wilbur, Techno, and I'm sure you've worked your way into Dreams heart," Tommy chuckled, nodding against Phil's chest. "We'll always be here for you, my boy,"

The two sat hugging each other for who knows how long, before agreeing to head back to everyone else.

When they arrived, they found Wilbur, Techno and Dream sitting in a circle, Dream telling a story dramatically. When the trio noticed the two had returned, Techno and Dream stood up, immediately pulling the younger kid into a hug. Tommy glanced at Wilbur, floating beside him and wishing the ghost of his brother could join in the hug.

"We'll always be here kid," Technoblade stated, confirming what Phil had said.

For the first time in months, Tommy was truly happy.

———

"Dream, can we talk?" Tommy asked.

"Of course Tommy," Dream stood up, him and Tommy walking towards the forest and stopping at the edge, far enough away from Techno that he wouldn't be able to hear.

Wilbur was back in L'Manberg, and Phil was off doing whatever the hell he does.

"Why did you make Tubbo exile me?" Tommy cut right to the chase, standing in front of Dream who was sitting at the base of a tree.

"Originally, I'd planned to try and push you and Tubbo away from each other, I'll admit that. Dream SMP wanted a harsh punishment and it worked in my favour so I did what I did. My original plan was also to try and manipulate you into trusting me and be dependent solely on me. You were the biggest threat to my power back there," Tommy's eyes widened at the mans admission, but he let him keep talking.

"Then Tech heard, and asked me to promise I wouldn't do that, and to keep you safe. I agreed, for him. Then you wormed your way into my heart and now I'd kill for you, Tommy," Dream said, looking up into Tommy's eyes.

"I was your biggest threat?" Was what Tommy asked.

Dream nodded.

"Toms, you were always the first to argue and stand up, and you're always the one who gets others to fight for what they want. That was dangerous," Dream explained.

"Now I see you as a younger brother, so I guess we could say things didn't go as originally planned," Dream chuckled, lightening the mood.

"You see me as your brother?" Tommy asked.

"Wow, you really focus on the wrong parts. But yes, I do Tommy. You're Techs brother, which would make us brothers in law if he and I ever get married," Dream smiled, looking off to where Techno sat in the distance.

Tommy nodded silently, thinking everything over.

"Do you know what today is?" He finally decided to ask.

"It was sometime around now Tubbo exiled you last year, right?"

"Yeah. A year ago to this day," Tommy nodded, staring off into the distance.

"Thanks for clearing things up for me, Dream," He smiled.

———

"Maybe you should get Techno to teach you to fight better," Wilbur suggested.

The two were alone in Logsted, Dream saying he had to talk to Eret about the Dream SMP, and Techno doing something secret. Probably sneaking into L'Manberg yet again.

"What?" Tommy sputtered.

"Ask him. It's a good stress reliever, and it will help make you stronger," Wilbur shrugged, and Tommy made a mental note to actually ask Techno.

So he did. When his brother came back a few days later, he asked. And Technoblade agreed.

"You have 10 months until you're allowed back to L'Manberg, let's see how much you can improve," Techno had said.

First, Techno made Tommy demonstrate how strong and skilled he was, so he'd know where to begin teaching. The two practiced all day, Dream and Wilbur watching after a few hours.

That's what Tommy did all day every day, he trained and practiced. If Technoblade wasn't there, he'd ask Dream. If Dream wasn't there, he'd simply attack a tree. Wilbur was right, it was a good stress reliever.

"Hey Tommy, can we talk about Wilbur real quick?" Technoblade asked while they were taking a breather.

Tommy nodding, drinking some water from his water bottle.

"I'm not sure if you noticed, but lately Wilbur has been tapping morse code. I've been paying attention, and he's been saying help. Any idea what it is exactly he'd want help with?" Techno said, leaning against a tree.

Tommy thought it over for a minute, thinking about Wilbur and what he's been doing lately. Handing out blue, cheering people up, and according to Dream he's been handing out golden apples and potions of weakness. Wait a second.

"Tech. He's been handing out golden apples and potions of weakness, right? What do you need to turn a zombie villager back into a villager?" Tommy stared at Techno.

"Golden apples and potions of weakness," Technoblade stated.

“Yeah. What’s a zombie villager?” Tommy asked, ignoring the look Techno gave him for asking such an obvious question.

“A dead villager, specifically one killed by zombies. Tommy, you know all thi-” Tommy cut Techno off without hesitation.

"And what is Wilbur?" Tommy crossed his arms.

"A ghost?" Technoblade tilted his head, not quite understanding where Tommy was going.

"A dead ghost, Tech. What if he found a way to be revived?" The two stared at each other before silently running off to find Dream.

———

Dream had said he’d do some research into the theory Tommy made. When Tommy asked how he’d figure it out, that’s when Dream had explained a few things.

“Tommy, you know how nobody knows what I am but just doesn’t question it?” Dream asked, looking at Tommy.

“Way to call us out there,” Tommy scoffed.

“Well, what I am is the admin. To explain it simply and quickly, I have minor control over the world, but more than anyone else. I could also, in theory, harness the universe and use it’s magic to do what I want, but I haven’t tried that. With the right digging, I can get nearly all the information I could ever need,” Dream explained.

Tommy stood there silently, trying to process and understand what it was Dream said and what he meant. It took a minute for him to understand, but eventually he nodded his head. Then, naturally, he shot off into questions.

“Wait so do you basically have magic? What can you do? Can you like, breath fire? Or drain oceans? What about causing storms-” Tommy was shut up by Dream placing his hand over his mouth.

“One question at a time, Tommy,” Dream smiled, happy to see the kid excited.

So Tommy asked his questions one at a time, Dream happy to explain.

“YOU CAN TELEPORT?” Tommy yelled after Dream had made a casual comment about being able to do so.

“I- Tommy. Have you ever seen me boat away from here?” Dream laughed.

———

It’s been 4 months since he started training, and Tommy was steadily progressing. He was excited to get back to L’Manberg and show his friends all that he’d learned, and tell Niki of his love of gardening.

Techno and Tommy had been in the middle of training when Dream burst into the clearing.

“I did it! I know how to help Wilbur!” He exclaimed.

Technoblade and Tommy immediately stopped, turning to face Dream. The three sat in a circle on the grass and began discussing it.

“I figured out how to return his memories and how to return his physical body. If I give him back his memories, he won’t be insane or in the pain he was in when he died. If I return his physical body, well it’s risky. I’m not sure what could happen, anything could happen really,” Dream explained.

“Can you give him his memories, figure out more about giving him a physical body, and ask his opinion?” Techno suggested.

Dream nodded.

“When he gets back from L’Manberg, I can do it then. I have everything I need, and it shouldn’t take too long. The only thing I’m worried about, is that I have to try and channel the power of the universe, something I’ve never done before,” He explained.

“Wanna practice?” Tommy asked.

Dream simply furrowed his eyebrows and asked what Tommy meant. With no hesitation, Tommy pulled out his sword and cut his leg.

“Try to heal it,” He shrugged, ignoring Techno and Dreams yells.

“But what if I fuck up-”

“Dream, Dreamy boy, Big man, I have my trust in you. You might fuck up, if you do? No big deal,” Tommy cut Dream off, smiling reassuringly at him.

“Are- are you sure?” Dream asked, the first time Tommys ever heard the confident man stutter.

“Yep,” He shrugged lightheartedly.

“Okay. I have no idea if this will hurt, it hopefully shouldn’t,” Tommy nodded at Dreams words, and watched as Dream closed his eyes.

Dream sat up straight and lightly put his hand over the cut, face tightening in concentration. Slowly, Dreams veins began glowing a green color, spreading down his arm to his hand. The green passed through his hand and onto Tommys cut, which began healing in front of their eyes.

Tommy stared at Technoblade silently, amazement clear in his expression. Technoblade was also staring in awe.

Dream lifted his hand, opened his eyes, and slumped against the tree he had been sitting by.

“That was so much harder than I imagined,” He huffed, looking a bit exhausted.

Tommy and Technoblade happily congratulated Dream.

“Did it hurt at all?” Dream asked, staring at Tommy, who shook his head.

“It didn’t hurt, it just felt tingly and weird. It’s awesome though! Look, it didn’t even scar!” He excitedly pointed to his leg, where the cut had been moments before.

Dream smiled, stating that from now on he'd practice on animals, looking at Tommy with a don't-do-that-again look.

———

6 months. He only had 6 more months until he was able to go back home. Was L'Manberg even his home anymore? He fought for them, gave up his disks for them, lost 2 of his 3 lives for them! Then he gets exiled. Sure, he caused a lot of the fighting, but it was always for L'Manberg. Most of the time at least. Could he even call himself a hero when all he does is cause unnecessary bloodshed?

That's how Tommy found himself in the nether, sitting on the ledge above lava, legs dangling over the side. His family checked up on him, and he always said better. That he's been doing better. They told him they'd be there for him, but Tommy felt like he still couldn't go to them. That if he did, they'd see him as a burden and a kid incapable of dealing with his own problems. Part of his brain tried telling him that wasn't true, that if he just told them they'd help, but that part was drowned out by the part of his brain yelling about how useless and immature he was, that he's a burden, and only ever causes trouble.

That's how he ended up here, sitting above the ocean of lava, notes in his pocket. Tommy's been thinking about this for a long while, and he finally had enough. Taking the notes, he laid them out a little bit away from the edge. A note for Wilbur, a note for Technoblade, a note for Dream, a note for Phil, and a note for L'Manberg, a paragraph for each person he cared about there.

He was finally ready to let go and find peace.

"Hey Tom- Tommy?" Tommy turned around, startled.

Technoblade was standing in the portal, eyes wide as he looked between Tommy and the 5 notes laying beside him. He dropped the sword that had been in his hand, slowly taking a step towards his youngest brother.

"Toms, please get away from the ledge," He tried, slowly stepping closer.

"Tech, I- I can't do this anymore, I-" Tommy was shaking.

He hadn't expected anyone to find him this fast, before he could jump. He didn't want to make Techno watch, but he really couldn't live anymore. It was exhausting, tiring, and pointless.

"Tommy, it's okay. We can- We can talk about this- I- We can help you, Tommy. Please, step away from the edge," Technoblade sounded more emotional than Tommy has ever heard him.

His eyes were glossy and wide, and it was obvious he was scared. He might not want Tommy to die, but who else wouldn't?

Tommy stood up, and there was a flash of relief in Technoblades eyes. Then they widened and he jumped forward as Tommy leaned back and fell off the edge. Techno had just managed to grab Tommy's hand, leaning dangerously far off the ledge.

Tommy stared up in shock, Technoblade had actually saved him? He knew his brother cared about him, but he would risk his life just to save Tommys?

Techno huffed as he pulled Tommy up, exhaling as he got the teenager back on safe ground. Tommy didn't get to say a word before he was pulled tightly into Technoblade, the older holding him tight enough Tommy thought he would end up with broken bones.

"Don't scare me like that again, Toms," Techno whispered in Tommys ear.

That's when Tommy started crying, holding Techno as tight as he was being held. Technoblade let Tommy cry into him, focusing on the fact his brother was still alive. When Tommy calmed down and pulled away, he silently stared at the ground. Technoblade kept his arm over Tommys shoulder and let him have a few minutes of silence, to see if he would say anything.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Techno sure asked when Tommy didn't say anything.

"I just- I can't take it anymore, Tech. I don't want to be the bad guy, but I think I am? All I ever do is cause conflict, all I want is a safe peaceful country but I'm always the one stopping us from getting peace! Can I even call myself a hero anymore?" He exclaimed, finally being able to vent.

"And Techno, you were right! I am Theseus! I'm gonna die alone, cast out of my home with nobody who cares. I don't wanna be Theseus, Tech. I don't wanna die either! I'm only 17! I'm too young to die but I can't keep living like this!" Tommy's cries broke Technoblades heart.

He pulled Tommy closer, into a side hug. Techno wiped the tears off his brothers face, and started to make piglin sounds, which always calmed Tommy down as a child. His family are the only people he feels safe enough to do that around, and they all find it calming and comforting.

"Toms, you have us, Wilbur, Phil and Dream. And Wilbur is getting his memories back soon, don't you wanna be there? And You don't have to be Theseus. You don't have to be a hero, or the bad guy. You can just be Tommy. Be who you are, and do whatever you feel is right, okay?" Techno told him.

"I- I don't have to be Theseus?" Tommy looked up at Techno.

As Technoblade stared down at his younger brother, he thought about how much the boy had been through. He's still 17, just a teenager. He's fought two wars, been exiled, and has died twice. Most people his age still have all three lives, whereas Tommy has one. He's been through too much way too young.

"Nope! You can be whoever you wanna be Tommy!" Techno smiled.

"But- history repeats itself, doesn't it? So if I go back, I'll be hated, there will be war and fighting. Tubbo was beginning to act like Schlatt before I even left, I can't imagine what he's like now. And what if I end up like Wilbur? What if i- what if I go insane?" Tommy vented.

"History only repeats itself when you keep doing the same things without ever learning. That's why I summoned those withers, Toms. You destroyed a government just to create a new one with a president who takes after the tyrant ex president. I didn't want to kill people, or destroy L'Manberg, I wanted to stop history repeating itself. You can change the future, Tommy. You can stop history from repeating itself," Technoblade told him.

Had his Theseus speech had that much of an effect on Tommy?

"What if everyone in L'Manberg hates me?" Tommy quietly asked.

"Then you tell them to go fuck themselves," Techno shrugged, getting a laugh out of his brother.

"Tommy, I love you so much, just be who you want to be. I love you for who you are, not because you want to force yourself to be a hero. And just because being a hero doesn't quite fit you doesn't make you the bad guy. Why didn't you talk to any of us about this?" Technoblade asked.

"I didn't- I felt like you'd think of me like a kid, or a burden, or a hassle, or-" Tommy started rambling.

"You would never be a burden to any of us, okay? We will stick with you through thick and thin, no matter what the issue is your facing or if you're torn. We'll stand beside you the whole time. And that stands for when you go back to L'Manberg. You don't owe them anything after this, hell they owe you. So you do whatever the hell you please, and I'll support your decisions. Okay?" Tommy nodded at Technoblades statement.

The brothers sat in the nether for who knows how long, simply talking and hugging, Tommy not letting go once since Techno had saved him. They talked about everything and anything, finally having one on one bonding time they'd missed out on due to the wars.

Philza had wondered where his living sons were. When he found them in the nether, they were cuddling on the ground, Tommy latched onto Techno like a lifeline. Phil decided to leave the two boys and go back to the overworld, when he noticed the notes sitting by the edge. He walked over and kicked them down into the lava.

———

(Suicide tw over)

It was after that day Tommy began changing himself. He noted how Techno and Dream acted, and decided to act more like them. Nobody treats them like children, and he didn't want to be treated like a child.

Tommy also got Dream to give him tips on intimidation, and he effectively freaked Phil out the next time he showed up.

His and Technoblades fights almost always ended up in a tie, and so Dream began joining in. Sometimes it'd be 1v1, or 1v1v1. The first time Tommy beat Dream on his own, he was excited and happy. Like he used to be.

He matured a lot, in the year and 10 months he's been exiled. He still jokes around, but less often. Tommy's also a force to be reckoned with, especially when he teams up with Techno and Dream. Phil never stood a chance against the three.

Upon Tommy's request, Techno didn't say anything about the suicide attempt. Neither boy questioned the notes vanishing, but Tommy guessed that was Phil's work after seeing his dad glance at him and smile more.

———

One month. He only has one month left, and Tommy is terrified. He doesn't know what everyone will think of him, he's changed. He no longer cares about being the hero, and he acts different. He's realized that all along, he only really cares what happens to his family. As long as it keeps his family safe, Tommy will do anything.

So he trained and trained, not stopping until Phil told him he has to take a break. To get him to actually relax, Phil suggested the family and Dream have a game night. Wilbur and Phil went to L'Manberg and took some board games, cards, and uno.

"Oh you bitch!" Tommy yelled when Dream made him pick up four during uno.

"You skipped me like 5 times in a row! It's karma!" The green speedrunner responded.

"Guys, calm down," Wilbur laughed.

Then Phil skipped his turn.

"Phil you son of a bitch!" Wilbur yelled.

Everyone laughed, letting loose and having fun. The games continued well past midnight, everyone enjoying it too much to give in to sleep.

"Hey Will, want me to restore your memories when we're done? I've been practicing a lot, and I think I'm ready," Dream asked, placing an 8 of spades.

"I'd love that Clay," Wilbur smiled.

They finished their game of cards, and decided it was now or never for Wilbur's memories. According to Dream, the longer he waited to return them the harder it'd be.

Dream warned them he'd likely pass out afterwards, and began preparing all the items he'd need, including a potion of strength.

They all sat beside Wilbur as Dream drank the potion and closed his eyes, hands over Wilburs forehead. The green flowed from Dreams hands into Wilburs forehead, Dreams face scrunched up in concentration. Phil did the other necessary steps at the timed intervals Dream had told him. After 5 minutes, Dream stopped, immediately falling over into Technoblades arms, appearing absolutely exhausted.

" 'id it w'rk?" Dream mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open.

"It did. Thank you, Dream. You can sleep now, don't worry," Wilbur smiled.

Dream nodded and was immediately asleep in Technos arms.

"Will? Do you really remember everything?" Tommy asked.

"Everything. All of it," Wilbur said, and Tommy hugged him the best he could hug a ghost.

"Thank God. No, thank Dream. It's nice to properly have you back, Will," Philza smiled.

"It's nice to be back. Can I sleep too? I have a headache," The ghost sheepishly asked, causing everyone to laugh and nod.

They all bid their goodbyes and went to sleep, Techno carrying Dream.

———

"I am going to kill you Tommy!" Technoblade yelled, chasing Tommy across a field.

"What'd he do?" Phil asked, amused by his sons antics.

"He stole my Cape! And my crown!" Technoblade yelled, almost catching Tommy.

"Oh. That's Tommy's problem to deal with, not mine, cya!" And with that, Phil left, leaving Tommy to get murdered by his brother.

———

Tommy blocked Technoblade, shoving him backwards and jumping forwards to hold his sword against the Blood Gods throat.

"Nice, Tommy. Not good enough though," Techo said, and in one fluent move he disarmed Tommy and had him pinned to the ground.

Tommy sighed and tapped out.

"It's good enough, just not for fuckin fighting you," Tommy mumbled as he took the hand Technoblade had offered, being pulled back to his feet.

Technoblade nodded. With only a week until his exile ends, Tommy has been training harder and harder, something nobody thought possible. The two decided to call it a day and went back to the camp, where Wilbur was waiting.

"Hey," The still-ghost said, glancing up from his guitar.

"Hey. Whatcha practicing?" Tommy asked.

"A new song I wrote. I'm planning on calling it your new boyfriend," Wilbur shrugged.

"You have someone you like?" Tommy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Possibly. Tommy I'm your brother, you shouldn't pry into my love life," Wilbur told him.

"Wilbur. Will. Have you seen me with Technoblade and Dreams relationship? Those two idiots are only together cause I kept pushing," Tommy smiled as Wilbur rolled his eyes.

"Not true!" Technoblade called from his makeshift potato farm.

"Damn you and your piglin hearing! And yes it is!" Tommy yelled back.

Wilbur laughed at the exchange as he continued to practice his new song. Tommy asked if he'd been talking to Dream about getting his physical body, and Wilbur said he and Dream have talked it over and Dream will do it in a month, taking some time to prepare and get ready.

It took him almost two weeks to wake up after restoring Wilbur's memories, who knows how long he'll pass out after giving the ghost a body.

"Hey Toms, is it just me or have you been acting more like Tech and Dream?" Wilbur innocently asked.

Tommy froze. Yeah, he wanted to be stronger and more intimidating, but was it that obvious who he was trying to act more like? What if L'Manberg noticed? Would they judge him? Or hate him?

"Tommy?" Wilbur snapped Tommy out of it.

"Oh yeah, sorry I zoned out a little," Tommy laughed it off.

“Anyways, are you excited to go back to L’Manberg?” Wilbur asked him.

“Yeah, I am,” Tommy smiled.

———

It was almost the day Tommy could go home. Tomorrow, he’d be able to leave Logsted forever. Wilbur had suggested everyone spend the day together, their last day they know everyone will be in one spot peacefully. Nobody knew what would happen tomorrow, and it had everyone worried. Phil told them to loosen up and enjoy the last day and worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes.

So that’s exactly what they did.

“Tech! Can I try braiding your hair?” Tommy asked, wanting to try it again for the first time in a few years.

Technoblade nodded, sitting on the ground in front of Tommy. Everyone was sitting around their campfire, just talking and telling stories. Tommy combed through his brothers hair with his fingers and began braiding it. It wasn’t the best braid, it was loose and messy, and Tommy had impulsively added some flowers into it, but Technoblade thanked Tommy and wouldn’t take it out all night.

“Well, I should get going, there’s things I need to get done. Good luck with tomorrow Toms, and let me know how it goes,” Phil said after Wilbur finished up a story.

Everyone bid Philza goodbye, and then they were down to 4. As the sky darkened, they started telling old, creepy stories.

“Let me start with the story of Ticci Toby,” Technoblade began.

Tommy listened intently, having been the only one to not have a creepypasta phase. Technoblade told the story great, his monotone voice adding effect. Tommy thought Techno had done a great job telling the story, then Dream told the story of Eyeless Jack, and Tommy found himself paranoid by the end. Technoblade, Dream, and Wilbur told Tommy stories of many creepypastas, well into the night.

“Can we stop now? The stories are amazing but I’m starting to get a bit uh, paranoid,” Tommy admitted with a light chuckle.

Everyone agreed. After putting out the fire, Techno and Dream went to sleep at Techno’s little cottage, Wilbur had gone to his little hut, and Tommy to his tent. He struggled to fall asleep, tales of death and insanity filling his mind. He was finally able to sleep fairly peacefully after putting a music disk into his jukebox.

_"You don't have to be Theseus. You don't have to be a hero, or the bad guy. You can just be Tommy,"_ Maybe Technoblade was right, he didn't have to be Theseus.

Tommy fell asleep thinking about how the next day could go, excited to see his friends again, and he prayed tomorrow wouldn’t result in conflict. Boy was he wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for being so patient! I struggled a little bit with writing Technoblade, I wanted to show more of his soft side since he's with people he loves and trusts, but I didn't want to make him too ooc. While i was writing this, I was thinking of ideas for a sequel to the main fic, let me know what you'd think! And feel free to point out any spelling errors.
> 
> I definitely didn't finish this at 2am while listening to creepypastas-


End file.
